peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 November 1982
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1982-11-25 ;Comments *Peel plays 4 tracks from a reggae compilation album. *Peel is reading 'To Be Or Not To Bop', a book about Dizzy Gillespie. Sessions *Xmal Deutschland #1. Recorded: 1982-11-17. *3D #2. Recorded: 1982-10-23. First Broadcast: 09 November 1982 Tracklisting *Terminal Fun : Twist and Survive (7" - Great Moments) Projected Image : (JP: 'This'll have them sitting up and begging for eggs at Peel Acres.') *Edith Massey: Big Girls Don't Cry (7") Egg Cover of the Four Seasons track. : (JP: 'Dare we hope for an LP? I've written to Egg Records in Hollywood suggesting one or two titles that she might like to "cover."') *Twinkle Brothers: The World Was One (LP - Underground) Twinkle Music : (JP: 'I sometimes find myself, while I'm doing the programmes, (wishing) that we could get more German bands into the studios to record sessions for us because I think that the best of them are still not afraid to go for the jugular, unlike a lot of British bands at the moment, so I'm particularly pleased that we've got X-Mal Deutschland on tonight.') *Xmal Deutschland: Incubus Succubus (Peel Session) *Room: One Hundred Years (7") Red Flame : (JP: 'I'm still working me way through the Dizzy Gillespie book, which is....To Be, Or Not...To Bop.'' Just as well that Peter The Great didn't make any records, really, seeing as I've just finished reading about him.')'' *Dizzy Gillespie: I'm Bepoppin' Too (2xLP - ) RCA Victor (French import) *3D: Dreaming Of You (Peel Session) *Shockabilly: Good Girl Is Gonna Go Bad (12" EP - The Dawn Of Shockabilly) Rough Trade *Don Carlos & Gold: Right On Christine (LP - Them Never Know Natty Dread Have Him Credential) Channel *Jam: Beat Surrender (EP - Beat Surrender) Polydor *Beat: I Confess (EP - I Can Confess) Go-Feet *Xmal Deutschland: Geheimnis (Secret) (Peel Session) *Musical Youth: Rub 'N Dub (LP - The Youth Of Today) MCA *Microdisney: The Helicopter Of The Holy Ghost (7" - Hello Rascals) Kabuki *March Violets: Grooving In Green (7") Merciful Release *Disconnection: Bali Ha'i (v/a LP - Birth Of The Y) Y Records *3D: A Child's Toy (Peel Session) *Sister Nancy: Boom Chaka Iaka (v/a LP ‎- A Dee-Jay Explosion Inna Dance Hall Style) Heartbeat *Prince Mohammed: Turn Me On (v/a LP ‎- A Dee-Jay Explosion Inna Dance Hall Style) Heartbeat *N***** Kojak: Jam Papa Kojak (v/a LP ‎- A Dee-Jay Explosion Inna Dance Hall Style) Heartbeat *Brigadier Jerry: Ghetto Stylee (v/a LP ‎- A Dee-Jay Explosion Inna Dance Hall Style) Heartbeat *Xmal Deutschland: Qual (Peel Session) *Planet Patrol: Play At Your Own Risk (7") 21 Records *Jackie Doll And His Pickled Peppers: When They Drop The Atomic Bomb (v/a soundtrack LP - Atomic Cafe) Rounder *23 Jewels: The Bomb Party (v/a 2xLP - Journey Without Maps) 101 International *3D: Red Wine (Peel Session) *Mary Love: You Turned My Bitter Into Sweet (compilation 7"-green vinyl)' (Kent) *Xmal Deutschland: Zinker (Peel Session) *Pioneers: Mama Look Deh (7") Amalgamated *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Melt (12") Polydor : (JP: 'Let me leave you with yet another African proverb sent to me by Phil McCormack of Liverpool: "A son-in-law who respected his mother-in-law too much one day will run away with fish." Exactly.') File ;Name *Peel 1982-11-25 (p).mp3 ;Length *1h 55m 05s ;Other *Thanks to John Leonhard's Dad for the recording ;Available *Mooo Server Footnotes Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes